pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
Can't see
It was my 12th birthday and my dad promised me that we could go buy a Pokemon game. I really wanted Pokemon red, or at least one of the Gen. 1 Pokemon games. We looked all over the place and couldn't find a cheepish one. They were all around 13 dollars a piece. I knew a small place where we may be able to find it; It was a small resale shop and it was a 15 minute drive from my house. When we got there, the little Asian lady who owns the place greeted us. I really liked her. She was so nice and even gave my friends and I discounts so we could go over to the Dairy Queen and secretly get an ice-cream without our parents knowing. That was, before I moved to my new school. I was having a hard time adjusting to the new environment and starting new. I was in a small stage of depression and I had run away from home a couple of times. My parents had set me up for counseling and I went every Thursday and every other Sunday. I didn't know that this would just mess me up even more. I asked the lady where the games were and she pointed to the back shelf. She didn't speak very good English, but my friends and I could understand her dialect. I didn't want to translate for my dad though, so she didn't talk much when we were there. I looked for a Pokemon game and, guess what I found... A Pokemon red cartridge! I was so happy, and it was only 8 dollars! My dad bought it for me and he thought that it would help me adjust quicker. I wanted it because I wanted to go to lavender town and try some glitch Pokemon hacks that I read stories about on a Pokemon strory website. Of course, I wasn't allowed to be reading them, so I couldn't tell my dad the real reason why I wanted a gen 1 game. I brought it home and popped the cartridge in my dad's old Gameboy. Even though there were a couple small spots where the internal lights weren't working, it was still fully functional. I used my name,Lavender, like always. Yes, I promise that that is my real name. Not just something to freak people out. The game started out normally. I chose Charmander as my starter because Charizard is the coolest gen 1 starter evolution in my opinion. I nicknamed her Fire after a character from a show that I love. I went through, and I caught a Pidgey, named birdy, Rattata, named sneaky, a Metapod, named butterfly, and a Weedle, named needle. I evolved my Birdy into a Pidgeotto pretty quickly, and took down Brock's challenge really easily. Then, I took on Misty. I struggled a bit with her, but still won. That was my second gym badge. Then It was time for me to go to the Vermillion City gym. By that time, Needle was a Beedrill by now, sneaky was at level 19, Butterfly was a Butterfree at level 25, and Fire was a Charmeleon. I was very excited because now, it was time to go through lavender town. I had 2 hours of time logged, and I just rushed through the game. I was almost at Lavender Town, so I saved,and 2 seconds later, the Gameboy shut off. I went to my dad and asked what happened, and he tried turning it on, but it wouldn't come back on. Then he replaced the batteries and said, "Man, this thing is so old, I'm surprised the batteries even still worked" and chuckled. He gave the Gameboy back to me with new batteries, and turned it on. The screens turned on and the game started up again. I started walking towards Lavender Town. Right before I entered, Fire came out of her pokeball, stepped in front of me and pushed me back a step. This kept happening, so I switched him to the back of my party and smirked. "Yes," I thought to myself, "A hacked game! I really wanted one." I got it from a resale shop, so it makes sense for it to be hacked. Now, sneaky was at the head of my party. He stepped in front of me and a battle cutscene started. It was me against sneaky. I had one attack. Kick. I chose kick, but sneaky went first. He used scratch. I heard a scream from the Gameboy. It was quiet, bit still there. My sprite had clawmarks down her face. "Woah," I said. They weren't bloody, but they were visible. Then it was my turn. I kicked sneaky out of the way. And a message said, "Sneaky retreated back into his pokeball." The cutscene ended and I entered Lavender Town. But something was off. The music. It was different. Not the sweet plinking of keys, but a screech. I had to turn iff the music because I was getting a headache from the music. It sounded kind of like microphone feedback and nails on a chalkboard. Just then, my dad came in the room. He said that it was time for me to go to counseling. I brought the Gameboy with. I played it in the car all the way there. When I got there, Mrs. Quinn, my counselor, welcomed me into her office. She said "Happy Birthday Lavender!" And presented me with a cupcake. It had a small Uxie topper on it. I have the Pokemon Pearl game on my Nintendo 3DS. Uxie is by far one of my favorite Mythicals ever. It's a shame that I can't play them anymore. The cupcake was AMAZING. It was a moist vanilla cupcake with strawberry frosting and blue sprinkles. After I ate it, she asked me how I was doing in school that week. I told her that everything was good and I would be staying home on Friday, too. Then I showed her my Pokemon Red and my team. Sneaky was knocked out. Then, I took a step and a message popped up. "What? Sneaky is evolving!" Cool! Sneaky is now a Raticate! Mrs. Quinn congratulated me and said that she had another gift for me. It was Pokemon Ultra Sun! I wish I got the chance to play it through. I decided to heal Sneaky up, and I chose a revive. Then, I chose a potion. My sprite popped up. I clicked on it and it said you're HP has been healed by 10 points. Then I looked at my trainer card, and the scratches were gone. Then Needle popped out of her pokeball. A battle cutscene started. It was me against Needle. I still only had kick. But, Needle went first. She used blind. The needles on her hands went into my sprite's eyes, and blood came out. I laughed, as the graphics looked very wierd. Mrs. Quinn looked horrified and a message showed that said, "You have been... blinded!?" I shut off the game. Mrs. Quinn said that I shouldn't play the game because somebody horrible did something to it. I said that I would try the Ultra Sun instead when I got home. I left, but didn't tell my dad about the game. I didn't want him to take it away from me. By the time we got home, my mom was back. She works long hours and comes home around 4:00 pm. She was still working though. She works all hours. I didn't bother her, but I just went to my room. I wish I stopped to take it all in. I sat down, turned the Gameboy on, and deleted my save data. Then, I put Ultra sun in my Nintendo 3DS, and started playing. The first Pokemon that I encountered was a Beedrill named "Needle". "Wait," I thought, "needle? Why are you here? " The "You have encountered a wild Beedrill" text popped up. I didn't send out my popplio, but I just stayed there. I thought the game froze. I tapped the Nintendo. Nothing. Butt then, a text box popped up that said, "The wild Beedrill used blind..." I pressed the a button, "You have been Bli..." I couldn't read the rest because my vision cut out and I started crying. Except it felt wierd. It stung. Badly. Then I tasted it. It was my blood. I was crying out to my parents and when they saw me, they both screamed. I was rushed to a doctor or hospital or something like that and I asked what had happened. They said that I had been blinded, my eyes poked out and bleeding badly. After what seemed like 3 weeks at the hospital, I could go home. Now my friend, Martha, is with me and she wrote this story to tell others about the dangers of video games that aren't new. Nobody really knows how it happened, but my parents said that there were tons of dead bees in my room that night... Category:Hacked Game Category:Real-Life Haunting, Hacked Game